Anbu Odyssey
by TheCasualdragonballFan
Summary: What are the Konoha Elders up to that Tsunade has had to place Naruto within the Anbu to keep a better watch on him. If that were enough tnen it woudn't be too bad but there is still the threat of the "Akatsuki" and Orochimaru and Sasuke.


A few weeks have already gone and passed since Naruto and co last fought the notorious group known as the "Akatsuki ." Filled with about nine elite S class criminals each listed in every bingo book of the five great nations they have already captured one of nine targets. The "One Tails" Jinchuuriki known as Garra was kidnapped and had his bijuu extracted. Luckily though the elderly kunoichi known as Chiyo gave up her own life to save Garra's. Now, a new adventure like none other will approach The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto.

Anbu Odyssey, 01: Tsunade's plan.

"Tweet, Tweet!"

Those were the sounds of two baby birds standing next to one another by the opened window of the Hokage's mansion. As the sunlight became even stronger to the point of it being visible, the two birds flew away.

"It sure is a beautiful day today here at Konoha." A voice from the inside of the window said as it yawned.

It was none other then the Fifth Hokage, otherwise known as, "Godaime Hokage." She may look like a young fox, but the reality is that she is over 50 years old. With some unknown justsu she always manages to change her appearance, although some may see it as kind of out of character for a Hokage to lie to the public that way, but it is for the best since she owes so many gambling debts that it could cause problems to her and the village's image. Her look consists of blond hair with two pony tails, pink lipstick, a diamond on her forehead, very big exaggerated breast, a green jacket with "The Legendary Sucker" written on the back, under that she is wearing a grey shirt, black pants which reached under the kneecaps but at the same time above her ankles.

For footwear she usually has on a pair of highhelled sandals, but currently she had her bare soles crossed on the table as she took a sip of her tea. She began to look bored as she moved her red painted toes around and just sighed at the thought of her having to go through the huge stack of paper on the side of the table next to her feet. She set down her cup of tea and to her surprise heard someone knock.

"Enter!" She shouted.

Slowly, the front door opened and revealed both heads of Konoha's council, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Both elders walked over to Tsunade with a look of superiority that didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was Hokage. Tsunade of course didn't like the looks on their faces, she knew that although they respected her position as Hokage they still saw her as unfit for the role.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Asked the Hokage.

It sounded as she was bored with them already as she said that, but of course that wasn't it. The elders could tell that she just wanted to get this over with quickly.

"First off, is it right for a Hokage to have their feet up like that on their desk? Put them down Princess Tsunade." Demanded the elderly Kunoichi, Koharu.

Tsunade let out a "Tsk" and stomped her feet as she placed them under her desk. She then places her elbows on the desk with both hands clamped together in front of her face as she annoyingly glares at them awaiting their answer.

Before talking Homura put the side of his left hand over his mouth clenched like a fist and began to clear his throat for just a tiny second before he responded. Immediately after he was done with that he began to talk.

"We've been consulted by your assistant, Shizune about the info your student Sakura Haruno was able to receive from the deceased Akatsuki member "Sasori of the red sand" and we would like you to not let Naruto participate in the investigation!"

Tsunade's reaction seems priceless as her eyes are as wide opened as possible as she sets her palms on the table.

While this is going on, right outside the village main gate Uzumaki Naruto and his Kunoichi Teammate Haruno Sakura are returning from a high level A rank mission. Both seem exhausted, washed out, especially Naruto. His orange jumpsuit with black on the neck area all the way down both the arm areas along with both sides of his zipper area and just above his waist is covered in dirt and blood. Unlike her male teammate, Sakura just has a few minor scrapes that will disappear on their own. Her red sleeveless shirt barely even has a scratch, the same goes with her black short shorts and the pink mini skirt tied around them.

All Sakura can do is place her palm on her face in which shortly after she clenches her fist and punches Naruto on top of his head.

He grabs his head in pain and jumps around as tears fall from his eyes. Sakura grabs him from his neck and slams him on his bottom.

"Stay still!" She shouted.

She places both her palms on his chest as green chakra appears around it. All of Naruto's scratches begin to disappear as he stares at Sakura with amazement and admiration. He thinks to himself how cool Sakura looks right at this moment. The green chakra disappears and Naruto's as good as new.

"Woah! Thanks Sakura! That really did the trick! I can always count on you!" Shouted Naruto as he jumped on his two feet and patted his chest.

Sakura carefully got up and closed her eyes with her usual look that she has when she scolds Naruto. His facial expression changed to a droopy "here it comes" kind of look since he is so used to it that he can smell it from a mile away.

"But I'm not always going to be there Naruto! That's why whenever I tell you don't overdo it! It means don't overdo it!! You got that!"

"Yeah, yeah…."

She did not like how Naruto's tone sounded so in order for him to take her serious she flexed her hands and cracked them which sent chills down Naruto's spine. He moved as if that literally happened. He repeated what he said before but with a more fast paced and less "lets go already" tone.

It didn't seem like Naruto knew it, but deep down he did. He knew deep in his heart that the reason Sakura was so bossy and hard on him is because she cares about him very much. Sure she may seem bossy, but it's her only way of keeping Naruto in check for his safety. It's like she has trouble expressing her true feelings when it comes to him, but perhaps the day will come when they can communicate with one another in a more natural way.

The pink haired kunoichi folds her arms behind her back and puts her face down in front of Naruto's and cheerfully smiles which causes Naruto to blush.

"Well, shall we go to Tsunade Sama's and file in the report?" Sakura cheerfully asked.

Our blond Shinobi just stared in amazement as he gulped. He shut his eyes closed and nodded as he smiled.

Back at Tsunade's office both elders continued their discussion with Tsunade as to how she should deal with Naruto. Tsunade shocked at what they just told her bit her lips and got up from her chair as if she was ready to beat them to a pulp. Of course though, being the Hokage and all it wouldn't look right for the strongest shinobi and leader of Konoha to act in such a way so she just took a deep breath and sat back down on her chair.

"Are you ready to continue to hear us out, Godaime?" Homura asked with a sinister smile that would usually get Tsunade in a fit of rage.

"Yes, please continue." She calmly responded.

"We would also like you to….."

Homura's sentence suddenly gets interrupted by a knock on the door. Tsunade looked a little relieved as she sighed and shouted "Enter". The door quickly opened with Naruto barging in with his usual complaining face.

"Look Grandma Tsunade that mission was way too easy! Give us something new so I can show my skills! I mean is this what passes for an A rank mission these days!!?"

Tsunade puts her palm on the side of her forehead in frustration as Naruto continues and continues to shout. Both the elders seem unsatisfied with Naruto and both begin to walk out. Kohura turns around with a look on her face that has a we have unfinished business to deal with as she looks at Tsunade.

Sakura walks in and bows down to the elders as they walk out. Tsunade just continues to have a frustrated look as a vain begins to appear on her forehead. Sakura takes notice of this and begins to have a creped out look on her face as she thinks to herself, she is about to blow. She backs away a little in fear but then realizes that it's Naruto who is causing all this.

"Shut up Naruto!" Shouted Sakura as she weakly elbowed him on the side of his left arm. Naruto continued to shout for about a second, until his arm began to vibrate from the light impact of Sakura's elbow. He grabbed it with his right arm and began to scream in pain. Seeing it as the final straw, Tsunade got up from her chair and quickly jumped on her desk and grabbed Naruto by his neck in which caused him to be quiet since he saw that Tsunade was in a serious mood right now.

She let him go as he now had her full and undivided attention. As she sat down on her chair Naruto begged the question, "What's on your mind grandma Tsunade?" He asked with a concerned look.

"While you were here shouting like a brat, I've been thinking about something that concerns you.' She replied.

"And I just asked you what it is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! From here on out you will be a member of the Anbu Black ops which are in my direct control!" She shouted in a that's and order type of tone.

Both Naruto and Sakura cannot hide their awe. Sakura walks over to Tsunade with disagreement.

"But Tsunade Sama what about the info of the Ak-"

The Godaime simply gives Sakura a die


End file.
